


Toutes les histoires n'ont pas toujours une fin heureuse.

by AngelicaR2



Series: OS/Drabbles Contes des royaumes [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont  Snow White,  la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.





	1. OS 1 Partie 1 : Un sentiment indéfini.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All the stories don't always have a happy ending.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684488) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Spoiler : Sur le roman Poison

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Snow White avait toujours aimé sa belle-mère. Toujours. Cela n'avait pas changé, malgré les années. Sauf que le temps avait passé, elle avait grandi et cet amour qui n'aurait dû être qu'un sentiment filial s'était changé en quelque chose d'autre ; quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à définir.

Et, comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, s'était alors rajouté la haine de sa belle-mère qui se dirigeait contre elle. Tous dans le royaume avaient peur d'elle, notamment à cause des rumeurs de sorcellerie ; Snow y prêtait peu attention, parce que même si la reine était sévère et presque rude envers elle, la princesse lui faisait confiance, et surtout, elle _l'aimait._ Elle n'avait donc absolument pas peur d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle savait malgré tout c'est que sa belle-mère n'avait pas de sympathie pour elle, en fait cela avait été pire après la farce qu'elle et les nains lui avaient faite lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse vouloir la tuer.

Mais ça c'était avant l'histoire du peigne… Quand elle avait su ce qui était arrivé à la servante, qu'elle était _morte_ parce que sa belle-mère lui avait fait un cadeau, à elle ; ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Bien entendu, Lilith avait tenté de se justifier face à elle, lui affirmant que ce peigne _apportait le bonheur_ (ce qui d'après Snow était terriblement ironique) et Snow avait voulu de _toutes ses forces_ la croire, croire qu'elle lui disait la vérité, que sa belle-mère n'était pas ce monstre que les autres voyaient en la regardant, mais… après cela elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Et ce n'est que là qu'elle commença à avoir peur.

De plus, c'est dans cette période que se développaient en elles des sentiments différents pour Lilith, notamment lorsque celle-ci lui hurla au visage « Je te déteste » ; la reine ne sut pas que la jeune princesse s'était alors réfugiée dans sa chambre et avait pleuré toute la soirée. Ce n'était que là qu'elle avait commencé à penser que ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle n'était pas totalement normale.  
Sauf que la reine avait envoyé le chasseur pour la tuer et qu'elle avait enfin compris que _jamais_ Lilith ne pourrait l'aimait. « Elle me déteste, n'est-ce pas ? Elle me hait vraiment ? » Puis, stupéfaite et réalisant enfin l'horreur de la situation, elle avait hoqueté : « Elle veut mon cœur ? », son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux et elle n'avait pu que se dire « Je l'aime… je l'aime elle et elle, veut ma mort. » (elle avait aussi trouvé cela terriblement ironique, puisqu'au final elle voulaient toutes les deux la même chose dans un sens, le cœur de l'autre.)

Coucher avec le chasseur n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que cela ; certes elle avait vécu sa première fois, mais cela ne l'avait pas débarrassé de son obsession pour la reine, de ses sentiments (et de son désir pour elle qu'elle avait réalisé en comprenant la teneur probable des relations du chasseur et de la reine, ce qui l'avait rendu jalouse. D'où sa demande étrange : « Embrassez-moi comme _elle_ vous a embrassé »). Cela avait été une bonne expérience malgré tout, même si elle savait cela ne lui suffirait pas pour oublier sa belle-mère…

Elle avait fui, chez les nains mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour qu'elle puisse se protéger de la reine (ou d'elle-même, étant guettée par la dépression, sachant que la femme qu'elle aimait la haïssait au point de vouloir la voir morte). Le jour où la sorcière apparue face à elle avec la pomme, la princesse commençait à peine à reprendre goût à la vie ; lorsqu'elle avait vu la sorcière elle l'avait reconnue… Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait reconnue, elle avait donc accepté de mourir (n'ayant aucun doute sur les intentions de la sorcière) parce qu'elle aurait probablement finit par se tuer elle-même de désespoir si la reine n'était pas venue. Elle avait sombré avec le regret de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à ses amis.

Mais, le prince était venu et il _l'avait réveillée_  ; elle ne l'aimait pas, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne le connaissait pas ! Puisque qu'apparemment le prince l'aimait, alors peut-être qu'en le connaissant mieux, elle pourrait apprendre à l'aimer ? Il lui permettrait de guérir de son amour impossible pour sa belle-mère, et surtout lui il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, cela elle en était persuadée… Ce n'avait pas été le cas, et il l'avait _trahie_ et il l'avait _empoisonnée_ de la même manière que Lilith, sauf que lui l'avait fait de manière fourbe (tout comme Lilith, mais là Snow avait compris ce qui l'attendait).

Et, alors que sa dernière pensée se focalisait sur celle qu'elle aimait toujours et qu'elle l'appelait au secours en pensée, pour la seconde fois elle s'était sentie glisser vers un sommeil éternel.

_A suivre…_


	2. Drabble 1 : Plus une enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur l'Evil Queen
> 
> Spoil : Sur le roman Poison

Drabble 1 : Plus une enfant

Cela lui finit par lui apparaître comme une évidence, mais étonnement la première fois qu'elle le réalise, ce n'est pas la jalousie qui lui tord le ventre. Du moins pas encore. Ce jour-là c'est l'anniversaire de Snow White qui atteint alors ses dix-neuf ans. Cela se passe avant, avant que le roi ne parte à la guerre et que Lilith ne se laisse étouffer par la haine qui la ronge.

Oui, aujourd'hui la princesse fête ses dix-neuf ans et la reine réalise qu'elle doit maintenant être considérée comme une adulte (lors des dix-huit ans de la jeune femme elle n'avait réfléchi à cela parce qu'aucune fête n'avait été organisée, le roi étant alors en guerre). En tant que belle-mère (et donc mère de substitution) c'était elle qui avait choisi sa tenue, une robe d'un beau vert émeraude ; mais la reine ne s'était pas attendu à qu'elle allait alors découvrir. La princesse avait ensuite surgi dans sa chambre vêtue de sa robe et préparée pour la fête ; elle avait tournoyé sur elle-même et avait demandé innocemment à Lilith :

«Belle-maman, comment me trouvez-vous ? » (parce qu'à l'époque quand leur relation n'était pas encore réduite en mille morceaux, la princesse s'autorisait à l'appeler ainsi ce qui au début faisait sourire la reine. Par la suite cela n'avait plus été le cas et elle lui avait interdit de l'appeler ainsi.) Lilith était à cet instant restée figée sur place, tétanisée par ce qu'elle voyait.

_Ce n'est plus une enfant_ , fut la seule pensée que son cerveau parvint à formuler, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se reprendre et à lui répondre d'un ton sec un « tu es magnifique Snow ». Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune princesse lui avait fait une révérence et était sortie retrouver son père ; la reine resta alors figée un certain temps, tandis qu'une parfaitement reconnaissable s'était installée dans son bas-ventre. Oui, Snow White était _belle,_ elle l'avait toujours été mais désormais Lilith s'était rendue compte qu'elle était plus que cela ; désormais elle était désirable et Lilith resta figée.

Elle eut l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la jeune princesse tel qu'elle était réellement, pas seulement une jolie poupée, mais aussi une femme… Une femme qu'elle désirait comme elle n'avait désiré personne auparavant (surtout pas son mari) ; cette constatation la mit dans une grande fureur et elle passa le reste de la journée à fixer la princesse du regard. Tous interprétèrent cette attitude comme de la surveillance et personne ne comprit le désir qui peu à peu envahissait la jeune reine ; celle-ci avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses étaient restées cachés à ses yeux avant ce jour.

Et oui, Snow White ne pouvait en aucun cas être considérée comme une enfant, sauf qu'elle continuait à se conduire comme tel ! A son désir commença alors à se mêler une jalousie en la voyant si libre et si choyée alors que cela n'avait jamais été son cas ; une bouffée de colère mêlée à un désir trouble l'envahit et elle décida de quitter la fête alors qu'il était encore tôt et demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare un bain afin de se changer les idées. Ce fut peine perdue.

Nue, dans son bain, des images de Snow White l'assaillirent alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas ; des images de la princesse habillée de cette sublime robe verte (elle n'aurait jamais dû la lui faire porter, se fustigea-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que cela n'aurait rien changé) mais d'autres surgirent à propos de la princesse, sans vêtements cette fois-ci et la reine sursauta. _Oh_  ! Ça, elle ne s'y attendait réellement pas. Ces mêmes images, nées de son imagination la tourmentèrent et finirent par complètement l'obséder ; elle n'avait jamais vu le corps de la princesse entièrement dévêtue mais elle savait à quel point elle était belle et ses vêtements suggéraient parfaitement à quel point ses formes étaient parfaites. La reine aurait voulu se fustiger pour ses pensées pour sa belle-fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ du avoir avoir (parce qu'après tout elle n'aurait du avoir du désir que pour son mari, mais qui pourrait désirer un ogre ?).

Au lieu de cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser sa main en direction de ses cuisses et, après une légère hésitation commença à se toucher en pensant à Snow White. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose de mal (puisque techniquement parlant on pouvait rapporter cela à l'inceste), mais elle en avait réellement besoin, pour se libérer de cette tension, de ce désir qui l'avait envahie toute la journée et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir le nom de la princesse (l'homosexualité, qui ne la concernait d'ailleurs pas, n'était pas bien vu dans ce royaume, comme dans la plupart même si c'était mieux accepté dans d'autres). Quand elle jouit, ce fut avec le nom de Snow White en pensée et au bord des lèvres…

Après cela, elle reprit ses esprits ; elle était la reine mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais elle avait le pouvoir malgré tout et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser emportée par ce qu'elle ressentait ! De ce fait, elle tenta d'enfouir en elle tous ces désirs et tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir de bien à propos de la princesse ; ne subsista que ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là à savoir que la princesse bien qu'adulte se comportait encore en enfant, ce qu'elle n'était plus et qu' _elle,_ contrairement à la reine était _libre._ Et cela Lilith ne pouvait pas le supporter. « A défaut de pouvoir l'aimer, je la haïrais », murmura-t-elle avant d'aller se coucher auprès de son mari qui était rentré de la fête.

C'est à partir de ce jour que la haine de la reine commença à grandir contre la pauvre princesse…


	3. Drabble 2 : Deux idiotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur le Chasseur
> 
> Spoil : Sur le roman Poison (chapitre 4)

Drabble 2 : Deux idiotes

Le chasseur n'était pas un idiot ; quand il avait couché avec la reine, il avait très bien su qu'elle n'avait aucun amour pour lui, et même que ce n'était avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu être. Non, le chasseur n'était pas idiot et après sa rencontre avec la reine il avait compris que la reine savait très bien mentir. Elle disait qu'elle voulait Snow White ; de toute évidence c'était un mensonge que le chasseur avait su déceler parce qu'en tant que chasseur il savait repérer le désir dans les yeux d'une femme. La reine ne détestait pas Snow White, elle la désirait, peut être même l'aimait-elle ; cela le chasseur n'avait pas pu le savoir. La reine s'était seulement rendu compte de ce que ses mots pouvaient également signifier ? « Je veux son cœur », lui avait-elle demandé (cela était une menace de mort autant que l'expression d'un désir caché et nié) et le chasseur avait accepté, avec cette pensée présente malgré tout.

_De ce côté là, la reine est une idiote_. Cette pensée avait ressurgi quand il avait aperçu Snow White et ils avaient parlé ; la princesse, horrifiée par la haine de Lilith n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer : « Elle veut mon cœur ? » Une pensée surgi alors en face aux larmes de la princesse. _La reine est une idiote, parce que ce cœur, elle le possède déjà._ Il l'avait compris quand elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser comme elle (la reine), l'avait embrassé ; de toute évidence la jeune femme aimait la reine et elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte (ou peut être qu'elle savait déjà). _Elle aussi était idiote._

Elles étaient deux jeunes femmes qui s'aimaient et qui à cause de leur incapacité à comprendre l'autre et à leur idiotie se déchiraient l'une l'autre. Mais lui ne s'en mêlerait pas, parce que cette affaire ne le concernait pas et que la princesse était sauvée. _Oui,_ se dit le chasseur tandis qu'il se rendait au château avec en main le sac contenant le cœur de la biche, _ce ne sont que deux idiotes._


	4. OS 1 Partie 2 : Trouver sa fin heureuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Pairing : Snow White/Lilith (Evil Queen)
> 
> Spoil : Sur les romans Poison et Charme

OS 1 Partie 2 : Trouver sa fin heureuse.

Pendant son sommeil qui aurait dû être éternel, Snow White n'avait absolument rien senti, rien éprouvé, elle dormait juste d'un profond sommeil. Si on lui avait demandé après son réveil ce que l'on pouvait bien vivre ou éprouver quand on se trouve sous l'influence du charme du sommeil, elle aurait probablement rétorqué qu'il n'y avait rien eu.

La première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée, Snow avait été extrêmement surprise de revenir à la vie, mais pas soulagée ; elle avait _voulu_ mourir mais de toute évidence le sort de la reine ne devait être assez puissant pour cela. Accepter l'amour du prince avait été étonnamment facile et la princesse avait tenté de se persuader qu'au fil du temps elle pourrait avoir de l'affection pour lui, voire l'aimer mais cela avait été un échec complet et elle s'était retrouvé une seconde fois endormie…

Son second réveil fut tout à fait différent, parce que cette fois-ci, quand la reine l'avait embrassée pour la réveiller, elle avait _ressenti_ quelque chose à son réveil, à savoir une vague de magie très puissante (la magie du véritable amour, mais ça la princesse ne le savait pas encore). Elle s'était remise à respirer, comme si elle n'avait jamais semblé être morte, ses yeux s'étaient fermés puis ouverts et elle avait compris que le sort avait de nouveau été brisé. Sauf que contrairement à la première fois ce n'avait pas pu être par accident, cela avait dû être volontaire ; Snow se redressa et eut la surprise d'entendre une voix qu'elle croyait ne plus avoir le bonheur d'ouïr :

« Je suis désolée. »

Le cœur de Snow White se gonfla de bonheur en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de sa belle-mère (ancienne puisque son père était mort, ce qu'elle ignorait encore) et elle eut l'impression d'exploser de joie en comprenant que c'était _elle_ qui l'avait réveillée. _Alors… elle ne me déteste pas_  ? Snow White se tourna vers elle et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort ; ah qu'elle était belle sa belle-mère ! La princesse se surprit alors à ne pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais aussi à l'aimer encore plus qu'auparavant.

« Je pensais que tu me haïssais, finit-elle par dire alors que Lilith restait silencieuse. Mais moi… je voulais seulement que tu m'aimes. » _Et c'est le cas, pas vrai_? Fut la pensée qu'elle n'osa pas formuler à voix haute. Lilith lui adressa un sourire timide et Snow White ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une deuxième fois. Et, alors qu'elles étaient prêtes à partir, la princesse finit par lui demander comment elle l'avait réveillée (pas en délogeant un morceau de pomme de sa gorge, pas cette fois-ci) ; la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence et toutes deux avaient souri…

Leur retour s'était bien passé, même si leur passage à la maison de l'arrière-grand-mère de la reine avait été quelque peu… houleux ; en effet la jeune princesse n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût face aux os des enfants répandus sur le sol (Lilith elle-même avait été quelque peu ébranlée par cela). Mais la jeune femme avait été étrangement… compréhensive et avait accédé à la demande de la reine d'emmener la vieille femme avec elles (au moins elles lui éviteraient du tuer des enfants).

« Dites moi ? Avait demandé Snow. Vous nourrissez-vous aussi de nourriture _normale_ en dehors des enfants ? La vieille femme avait gloussé.

\- Cette gamine me plaît Lilith, tu a fait un bon choix à ce que je vois. Et dire qu'il y a si peu de temps encore tu voulais la voir morte, avec son cœur entre les mains. N'ai-je pas eu raison de te conseiller ce sortilège ?

\- Si bonne-maman, avait acquiescé la jeune femme en soupirant faussement.

\- Hé bien princesse, il m'arrive de me nourrir de viande non-humaine si voulez le savoir. Même si la chair des jeunes enfants est beaucoup plus savoureuse.

\- Je n'en doute pas ; mais si vous acceptez de nous suivre il faudra vous en passer.

\- Soit, cela me changera de mes habitudes mais après tout cela me permettra de passer du temps avec toi ma belle. »

Retourner dans leur royaume s'était avéré simple, dissimulées par les magies conjointes de Lilith et de l'autre sorcière (pour la première fois les yeux de Snow avaient d'admiration en voyant la reine se servir de la magie pour autre chose que pour faire le mal. Lilith n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur au niveau de son cœur). Ils n'annoncèrent pas tout de suite le retour de la princesse, celle-ci voulant d'abord aller voir ses amis les nains et leur rendre leur poney, mais aussi leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Et elle avait insisté pour que Lilith l'accompagne ; celle-ci avait protesté, arguant que ces nains savaient qu'elle était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à leur princesse et qu'ils ne la pardonneraient pas pour cela.

«  Oui, mais tu m'as sauvée du prince et du sommeil éternel ; et moi je t'ai pardonné et je t'aime… Et puis c'est toi ma fin heureuse, je suis sûre qu'il t'accepteront. » Le cœur de la reine s'était gonflé de bonheur et même si elle n'y croyait pas trop, elle l'avait enlacée puis embrassée et elles s'étaient rendues chez les nains. Les retrouvailles avaient été merveilleuses, les nains tout comme Snow étant ravis de se revoir à nouveau ; la reine, à l'écart, eut quant à elle un sourire attendri en les voyant à nouveau réunis. Ce fut Grognon qui le premier la repéra, toute proche et nimbée de la lumière du soleil ; tout les autres nains finirent par la voir et, comme un seul homme, se placèrent devant Snow White pour la protéger. Protection doublement inutile, puisque la reine n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, mais aussi parce que si elle l'avait voulu, les nains n'auraient pas résisté bien longtemps. Elle se rapprocha.

Elle _était_ la méchante reine ; ce que ces nains pensaient d'elle n'avait aucune importance, mais ils étaient important pour sa princesse alors à défaut de se faire accepter par eux elle voulait au moins qu'ils sachent qu'ils se trompaient sur son compte. Snow secoua alors la tête en souriant et dit : « Mes amis, inutiles d'être effrayés vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Je vous assure, elle ne me veut pas de mal, ce n'est plus la méchante reine.

\- Snow, dit Rêveur, elle t'a ensorcelée, c'est ça ? Et où est passé le prince ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a tuée ? Se remémorant cette période sombre de sa vie, la princesse eut un regard sombre.

\- Non Rêveur, c'est même le contraire ; elle m'a sauvée de lui. »

Et, face aux nains qui avaient tous un air interdit, Snow leur raconta toute l'histoire ; au fur et à mesure de celle-ci leurs visages blêmissaient alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient bien failli envoyer leur princesse à la mort.

« Mais ça ne change rien, dit Grognon. Elle a quand même voulu te tuer, dit-il en regardant la reine d'un air mauvais, qui resta imperturbable.

\- Peut-être mais crois-moi, elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait, tu peux en être certain.

\- Alors… demanda Rêveur, nous avons eu tord ? C'était le prince le méchant de l'histoire ?

\- En quelque sorte, déclara la reine (et tous sursautèrent) mais ne vous en faites pas il ne devrait plus nous poser de problème et rester dans son royaume. »

En la voyant, Rêveur qui était le plus attentif de tous comprit que quelque chose avait _réellement_ changé en elle ; toute sa tristesse et sa haine semblaient avoir disparue et elle avait l'air plus… apaisée. _J'espère qu'on peut lui faire confiance._ Mais ils avaient aussi cru le prince et ils s'étaient lourdement trompés ; mais cette fois-ci leur expliqua leur princesse, elle ne serait pas loin et ils pourraient venir au château. La reine hocha la tête en signe d'approbation quand les regards se tournèrent. Et inconsciemment, les nains se mirent à espérer que les choses puissent changer, en bien cette fois-ci. Tous comprirent en voyant le regard que la princesse portait à la reine que c'était véritablement elle sa fin heureuse, et tous furent heureux qu'elle ait réussi à la trouver. Mais qu'en était-il de la reine ?

Et c'est le cœur léger malgré un reste de méfiance qu'ils regardèrent leur princesse adorée partir en direction du château, en espérant de tout cœur qu'ils la reverraient.

_A suivre ?_


	5. Drabble 3 : La haine est le seul sentiment qui compte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur l'Evil Queen 
> 
> Pairing : Snow White/Lilith (Evil Queen)

Drabble 3 : La haine est le seul sentiment qui compte.

Il était si facile d'aimer Snow White. Cela n'importe qui dans le royaume aurait pu en faire la remarque ; qu'elle était belle leur jolie princesse avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux violets et sa peau blanche ! Et gentille en plus de cela, pas fière et aimante avec tous le monde, gens du peuple ou nobles ; oui, la jeune femme était réellement aimée de tous.

Cela, la reine le savait pertinemment et elle-même ne pouvait qu'être sous le charme de la princesse Éléonore (véritable prénom de Snow White) ; comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement ? La princesse faisait absolument tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la séduire, pour lui faire plaisir ; elle était véritablement _adorable._ C'était cela justement qui posait problème à Lilith, que cette fichue princesse qui était sa belle-fille soit quelqu'un de beaucoup trop adorable pour son propre bien. Après la fête organisée en l'honneur de Snow, elle s'était jurée de ne pas laisser ses sentiments pour la jeune princesse grandir ; ce fut peine perdue…

La reine n'en pouvait plus ; elle avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter cette situation qui lui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus insupportable ; elle ne supportait plus de voir chaque jour les lèvres rouge sang de la princesse et d'être prise d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Elle souffrait terriblement à chaque fois que l'autre jeune femme parlait avec une personne qu'il s'agisse de nobles ou de domestiques. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Snow à chaque instant dans les couloirs, elle et son magnifique sourire et de ne penser qu'à la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser à perdre haleine et de laisser s'exprimer ses désirs les plus profonds.

Désirer Snow White était un véritable _enfer,_ et la reine petit à petit parvint à enfouir ce désir ainsi que cet amour naissant tout au fond de son cœur pour qu'ils n'en ressortent jamais. Oui, l''amour, le véritable amour n'existait pas, Lilith le comprenait à présent, comme elle ne l'avait jamais compris auparavant. Cet amour la détruirait, la rendrait faible et tout ce qu'elle voulait, _c'était le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas_  ? Désormais, tout ce qu'elle éprouvait envers la princesse (en dehors d'un profond agacement mêlé d'admiration et de jalousie pour son indépendance à laquelle _elle_ n'avait jamais eu droit), c'était uniquement de la haine. _Oui,_ dit-elle dans la solitude de sa pièce secrète, _la haine est le seul sentiment qui compte_.

Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que cela…


	6. Drabble 4 : Garçon sans coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Spoil : Sur le roman Poison
> 
> Pairing : No pairing

Drabble 4 : Garçon sans cœur.

Aladdin avait toujours été quelqu'un d'avide ; l'avidité était probablement le trait de caractère qui était le plus prononcé chez lui. Oui, Aladdin aimait les richesses, l'or, les bijoux ou encore les pierres précieuses ; ce désir de richesses avait été également toujours été lié à une soif de sang et meurtre. C'est enfant qu'il avait tué pour la première fois, pour s'emparer d'un bijoux qui, pensait-il, lui revenait de droit. Ce n'était qu'un accident, mais Aladdin avait adoré cela ; il avait aimé cette sensation de puissance et de force qui s'était emparée de lui. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, et c'est à partir de là que les choses avaient dégénéré.

Un puissant magicien lui avait un jour confié une tâche, alors qu'il avait douze ans, presque treize ; retrouver une lampe magique et la lui apporter et il ferait sa fortune. L'adolescent avait dû traverser un certain nombre d'épreuves dont il avait triomphé difficilement et avait ramené la lampe au magicien. Mais en cours de route, l'idée de garder la lampe pour lui avait rapidement traversé son esprit toujours avide d'argent et de trésors. Tuer le magicien avait été une tâche quelque peu ardue, mais son recours au génie de la lampe lui avait permis d'emporter la victoire. Il ne demanda pas au génie de le tuer, non… Il fit pire que cela.

Son premier vœu fut celui-ci : « Donne moi le pouvoir de le vaincre. » Le génie, dégoûté par son nouveau maître n'avait pu qu'accepter et avait privé le magicien de ses pouvoirs ; de plus il dota Aladdin d'une épée. Celui-ci aurait alors pu se contenter de le transpercer, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas ; son désir de voir couler le sang était trop fort et de fait il s'acharna sur lui un certain temps, ne prenant pas compte des hurlements du sorcier ou du regard rempli de dégoût du génie. Cela avait été son premier forfait volontaire, suivi de beaucoup d'autres, le génie attendant désespérément que le jeune formule son dixième vœu (ainsi le génie serait libéré et Aladdin prendrait sa place). Le jeune garçon de treize qui avait tué son père pour pouvoir garder la lampe ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva le jour où il se retrouva dans la lampe ; lampe qui se retrouva ensuite dans les mains de la méchante reine.

Aladdin avait été dupe un certain temps, pensant qu'elle le ferait libérer de la lampe ; quand il comprit que cela n'arriverait pas, il décida de se débarrasser d'elle. Trouver cette riche demeure avait été simple, y entrer aussi, tout comme voler quelques objets ; quand il entra dans une des chambres, son regard fut attirer par un très joli peigne en argent, gravée de deux licornes. Lentement, un plan se forma dans l'esprit du voleur et son visage arbora un sourire. Il s'en empara aussitôt ; ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une adolescente de son âge (une des habitantes de la maison de toute évidence) rentrerait.

« Hé ! Qui êtes vous et que faites vous… Mais c'est mon peigne ! Rendez le moi espèce de sale voleur, fit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. »

La réaction d'Aladdin ne se fit pas attendre, il ne voulait pas de témoin et cette fois ci il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser. Il se jeta sur la pauvre fille et, pour l'empêcher de hurler, il lui trancha la gorge et prit un malin plaisir à le faire et se faufila discrètement hors de la maison sans alerter personne et le sourire aux lèvres. Le peigne à la main, il se réjouit d'enfin tenir une façon de se libérer _définitivement_ de la méchante reine. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, celui qui avait fini par devenir un _garçon sans cœur_ se mit en route pour le château, avec sous les ongles le sang d'une pauvre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se fichait totalement.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Jasmine…


	7. Drabble 5 : Pauvre petite fille maudite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Résumé : Et si avant de jeter la deuxième malédiction, Petra avait eu une discussion avec Belle ?
> 
> Pairing : No pairing/friendship Belle/Petra 
> 
> Spoil : Sur le roman Beauté

Drabble 5 : Pauvre petite fille maudite.

Ne rien à dire à Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas été évident ; mais la surprise et la joie qu'il éprouverait en retrouvant l'arrière-grand-mère de Petra en valait largement la peine. Petra resta immobile quelques instants, regardant le décor autour d'elle. C'était une salle magnifique, dans laquelle le dîner organisé par le Premier ministre allait bientôt se dérouler. Petra eut presque un sourire nostalgique sachant que bientôt le temps allait s'arrêter dans ce royaume.

Elle sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et se retourna, voyant la jeune reine se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire ; Petra esquissa un sourire crispé qu'elle tenta sans succès de rendre naturelle. La reine s'en rendit compte :

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de rester mal à l'aise parce que je suis la reine ; restez naturelle je vous en pris. » Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, parce que Petra avait du mal à rester à l'aise face à cette jeune femme qui avait sans le savoir déjà commis dans de crimes. Elle n'avait jamais vu la Bête à l’œuvre, mais les récits du prince lui suffisait pour voir le monstre qui était en elle.

Belle eut un sourire en regardant par la fenêtre : « C'est une belle soirée, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Petra hocha la tête ; la reine fronça les sourcils : « Excusez moi, mais je ne rappelle pas votre nom. »

\- Je me nomme Petra votre majesté, je suis une … amie du prince, fit-elle avec une légère hésitation. »

Le visage de la jeune reine s'illumina et elle acquiesça : « Je suis heureuse Petra, savez-vous pourquoi ? Demanda-elle en se tournant vers elle. Parce que demain je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime et qu'ensemble nous vivrons un bonheur éternel ; je vous souhaite de trouver ce bonheur. Ne partagez-vous pas le mien ?

\- Bien sûr que si majesté », répondit Petra avec un sourire forcé que la reine, toute à sa joie ne remarqua pas. Petra, quant ne pouvait que penser, mal à l'aise à la quenouille enchantée que Rumplestiltskin lui avait confiée et au sort qu'elle allait bientôt faire subir à la belle et jeune et innocente reine (mais l'était-elle réellement ? Petra avait envie de le croire, quant bien même cela signifiait tuer une innocente). La reine lui offrit un dernier sourire, fit une gracieuse révérence à laquelle Petra répondit avec maladresse, et sortit.

Petra dût se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer face à tant de gâchis. Oh oui, comme elle la plaignait cette _pauvre petite fille maudite_.


	8. Drabble 6 : Un roi n'est jamais parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur le roi dans Poison
> 
> Pairing : Le roi/sa première femme Le roi/Lilith (Evil Queen)
> 
> Spoil : Sur le roman Poison

Drabble 6 : Un roi n'est jamais parfait

> Ce que tous dans le royaume auraient pu déclarer, c'est que le roi n'était pas quelqu'un d'excessivement bon ; certains l'auraient plutôt qualifié d'effrayant (après tout c'était un ogre) ou bien de vaniteux ou encore comme recherchant la gloire (toutes les guerres qu'il avait pu menées l'en attestait). Et si on avait demandé à la reine actuelle, Lilith, celle-ci aurait probablement qualifié  son mari de  _ porc _ (ce qu'il était) ou aurait pu dire de lui qu'il était fou de sa fille ou que ce n'était qu'un faible roi. 
> 
>  
> 
> Non, on ne pouvait pas dire que le roi était particulièrement aimé, excepté par le peuple ou par sa fille ;  de toute évidence cela n'était réciproque qu'en ce qui concernait sa fille. Le roi n'aimait pas son peuple, dans le sens où il n'avait aucune considération pour lui  et ne s'en souciait absolument. En revanche, le roi  _ adorait _ sa fille ; c'était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait nier, même s'il apparaissait très clairement que le véritable amour du  roi  devait être la guerre, qu'il pratiquait avec assiduité depuis toujours.
> 
>  
> 
> À part sa fille, le roi n'aimait personne d'autre que lui-même, même pas la reine. Du moins pas celle qui partageait son lit ; l'autre, sa première femme, la reine Christelle, (morte depuis un certain temps) avait sincèrement été aimée par le roi. Celui-ci, à sa mort, l'avait beaucoup pleuré et avait porté le deuil pendant de longs mois.  Ça avait probablement été la seule fois où il avait montré aux yeux de tous qu'il souffrait.
> 
>  
> 
> Puis il avait du se remarier, avec Lilith et s'il n'aimait pas sa femme, celle-ci lui plaisait beaucoup ; la reine quant à elle, ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle puis s'endormir et se mettre à ronfler.  _ Oui,  _ pensa-t-elle en songeant à tous les contes qu'on avait pu raconter sur les princes et les rois et d'ô combien ils pouvaient être merveilleux et sur le fait que tout cela était faux,  _ un roi n'est jamais parfait _ .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	9. Drabble 7 : Je pourrais l'aimer !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur la rencontre Snow/Lilith. Point de vue de Snow.
> 
> Pairing : Snow White/Lilith (Evil Queen)
> 
> Spoiler : Sur le roman Poison

Drabble 7 : Je pourrais l'aimer !

Snow White a dix-sept ans quand elle rencontre pour la première fois celle qui va devenir sa belle-mère ; et quand elle la voit elle est subjuguée. Avant que Lilith n'arrive, Snow ne veut pas d'une nouvelle maman, parce qu'elle en avait déjà une avant mais que celle-ci est morte quand elle avait treize ans à une époque où on l'appelle encore Éléonore. Bien avant que Lilith n'arrive, Snow la déteste déjà sans même l'avoir vue et ce malgré les tentatives de son père pour lui montrer son portrait.

 

Éléonore aime son père, elle ne dit rien de mal sur sa future épouse, mais en secret elle grince des dents ; les servantes n'arrangent rien, parce que depuis la mort de la reine Christelle, celle-ci est célébrée par tous, et de toute évidence la future reine ne fait pas le poids, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée.

 

Éléonore ne veut pas d'une autre mère, mais elle se tait et en secret elle imagine à quoi _l'autre_ , comme elle la surnomme, peut bien ressembler. Elle doit être belle, ça la princesse n'en doute pas, parce que dans sa naïveté elle est persuadée que son père se marie avec elle par amour (c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne lui reproche pas son choix). Mais avant même de la connaître, Éléonore se persuade qu'elle doit être dure, et revêche et aussi beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle (de l'âge de son père d'après elle) et avant même qu'elle soit là, elle la hait. Elle ignore que d'ici quelques années, leurs rôles seront tout à fait inversés (parce que Lilith de son côté n'a pas d'animosité particulière contre la princesse, mais plutôt de l'indifférence).

 

Puis un jour Lilith arrive et le cœur d’Éléonore se met à battre la chamade et elle ne comprend pas _pourquoi_ (personne ne lui a vraiment expliqué ce qu'est l'amour ; quand on l'a fait on a évoqué celui qui peut exister entre un homme et une femme). Elle ne réalise pas de façon complète ce qu'elle éprouve ; inconsciemment cependant une partie d'elle le sait déjà.

 

Lilith est belle, Lilith est jeune et surtout, elle est magnifique et gentille et _bordel_ , comment Éléonore a-t-elle pu pensé un seul instant que quelque chose se passerait mal entre elles ? Elle tombe instantanément sous son charme et réalise que ceux qui chantent sa beauté à elle ont eu tord ; ils n'ont pas encore rencontré Lilith et ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie beauté. Elle tombe amoureuse avec une facilité déconcertante (en fait ce n'est pas encore de l'amour mais cela le deviendra bientôt ; puis avec les années passants elle devra enfouir ce sentiment au fond d'elle-même). Ensuite Lilith lui sourit et le cœur de celle qu'on appellera bientôt Snow White explose. _Oui,_ se dit-elle alors, _je pourrais l'aimer_.


	10. Drabble 8 : Tu étais ma soeur !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur Rose après qu'on ait découvert que Cendrillon est la jeune fille à la pantoufle.
> 
> Pairing : No pairing (léger Cendrillon/Prince Charming)
> 
> Spoil : Sur le roman Charme.

Drabble 8 : Tu étais ma soeur !

Rose n'avait jamais réellement détesté Cendrillon ; certes celle-ci pouvait parfois se trouver capricieuse, personne même son père ne l'aurait nié, mais malgré cela  elle n'éprouvait aucune haine envers elle. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que la trahison de Cendrillon lui fit si mal. 

 

Bordel, Cendrillon était sa  _ sœur _ , elle aurait dû lui faire confiance et le lui dire ! Par les dieux elle s'était coupé son propre orteil pour pouvoir entrer dans cette fichue pantoufle ! Ça n'avait au final servi à rien mais Rose ne pardonnerait pas à Cendrillon de ne lui avoir rien dit. En parlant d'elle… 

 

« Rose ! Rose s'il te plaît ; attend moi ! » Elles étaient encore chez elles, attendant de se rendre au château ; Rose ne ressentait aucune espèce de gratitude vis-à-vis de sa sœur et tenta sans succès de la distancer. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de douleur face à la souffrance causée par son pied blessé ; Cendrillon qui avait fini par la rattraper lui lança un regard plein de culpabilité.

 

« Ca te fait mal. Murmura Cendrillon.

 

\- Quel sens de l'observation petite sœur, bravo ! Lui répondit Rose avec ironie.

 

\- Écoute Rose, je … suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit mais le prince … je l'aime !

 

\- Tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Siffla Rose. Cendrillon, tu ne comprends pas ! Je me fiche du prince, tu m'entends ? Mais Cendrillon, _tu étais ma sœur_! Tu aurais d û me le dire ; je n'aurais pas eu à me couper une partie du pied ! Cendrillon, je t'aime comme une sœur, contrairement à toi mais là tu as dépassé les bornes ; je ne crois pas que le prince valait la peine que tu te taises … 

 

\- Rose, je t'en supplie il faut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

 

\- Non Cendrillon, murmura Rose en tournant la tête et avec un sourire triste. C'est trop tard maintenant. »

 

Et, sans un regard pour sa sœur, elle se dirigea avec difficulté vers le carrosse.


	11. Drabble 9 : Juste cinq minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur Snow White pendant son séjour chez les nains. Mention de dépression et pensées suicidaires.
> 
> Pairing : Snow White/Lilith (Evil Queen)
> 
> Spoil : Roman Poison

Drabble 9 : Juste cinq minutes.

Si l'on oubliait un instant les tentatives de meurtre que sa belle-mère tentait de pratiquer sur elle, Snow White devait admettre être heureuse de vivre chez les nains. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis ; ils l'avaient recueillie et elle les aimait beaucoup (ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien). En dehors du château, la princesse ne connaissait aucun autre endroit où elle aurait pu mieux vivre ; oui, elle se plaisait beaucoup chez eux.

 

Mais toute l'amitié que les nains lui portaient ne pouvait lui suffire à être heureuse, mais ça ses amis ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Oh, ils savaient bien qu'elle n'était pas pleinement heureuse, mais après tout, se disaient-il, comment aurait-elle pu l'être leur petite princesse, loin de chez elle et de son père et poursuivie par la haine de sa méchante belle-mère. Ils n'auraient pas pu se tromper plus profondém ent … 

 

Son père lui manquait, oui, mais ce n'était pas le pire ; en effet, pour elle le pire concernait sa belle-mère. Celle-ci voulait la voir  _ morte _ , et Snow avait senti son cœur se briser en  l' entendant (elle aurait presque voulu mourir sur place à ce moment) ; depuis la jeune femme aux yeux violets s'enfonçait lentement dans la dépression. Sombrer avait été simple, tellement, tellement aisé … La situation était extrêmement facile, Snow aimait une jeune femme, sa belle-mère et celle-ci ne l'aimait pas ; la princesse était donc parfois saisi d'un désir de mort. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait encore rien tenté, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

 

Mais il y eut un matin ou la princesse n e voulu sortir de sa chambre ; quand elle se leva, son regard  fut attiré par quelque chose qui dépassait de son sac, un fin poignard, offert par son père pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. Le regard de la jeune femme s'était fait trouble et elle avait saisi l'arme.

 

Pendant un temps, elle fut tentée de l'utiliser sur elle ; s'ouvrir les veines et laisser s'écouler son sang et se laisser lentement glisser, glisser vers un sommeil éternel. Un sourire presque fou s'installa sur le visage de la princesse, et pendant un instant la tentation fut presque trop forte.  Le regard perdu et vide, elle serra l'arme dans ses doigts fins, manquant presque de se couper ; elle y était prête, il suffisait juste qu'elle … 

 

«  Snow, est-ce que tout va bien ? » La princesse sursauta en entendant la voix de Rêveur ; celui- ci, inquiet que la princesse ne réponde pas à ses appels avait fini par monter.

 

«  Oui Rêveur, ne t'en fais pas, répondit la princesse d'une voix faussement assurée. Juste… laisse moi  _ juste cinq minutes,  _ dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur le poignard.

 


	12. Drabble 10 : Tout n'est qu'une histoire de malchance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur le prince au cours de la trilogie
> 
> Spoil : Sur Poison/Charme/Beauté
> 
> Pairing : Le prince/Snow White Le prince/Cendrillon Le prince/Belle

Drabble 10 : Tout n'est qu'une histoire de malchance

Dire du prince  qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de  _ charmant _ n'aurait été une grande nouvelle pour personne ; si on se plaçait du point de vue du chasseur,  celui-ci aurait probablement dit qu'il s'agissait d'un lâche et d'une personne vaniteuse. Ce prince là n'avait rien d'héroïque et ne faisait pas toujours preuve d'un grand courage ; il n'avait pas combattu de monstre sanguinaire ni tué de dragon pour sauver un village.

 

Non, le prince n'était rien de tout cela ; cela ne voulait  cependant pas dire qu'il ne valait absolument rien ou encore qu'il était responsable de tout ce qui avait pu arriver. Certes, le prince avait fait un certain nombres  _ d'erreurs _ , mais il n'avait pas causé tous les malheurs du royaume non plus !

 

L'épisode avec Belle avait été une erreur incroyablement  _ stupide _ , même le prince pouvait le reconnaître ; il n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'une si belle femme cachait tant de noirceur en elle ? Personne ne le savait, même le chasseur n'avait pas compris cela ! (En revanche, embrasser Belle puis la demander en mariage avait  _ vraiment _ été idiot). Ici, tout n'avait été que de la malchance … 

 

Ce qui s'était passé avec Snow White était en revanche en partie la faute du prince mais aussi en partie à cause de Rêveur ; là encore, le prince avait cru ce qu'il avait vu, une jolie femme attendant d'être sauvée (même sa rencontre avec Petra n'avait pa s chang é son point de vue sur les femmes les voyant comme des petites choses fragiles …) Et il l'avait réveillée. Puis il l'avait regretté amèrement … Parce que ce que Rêveur lui avait dit était faux ; Snow White était belle, jeune et douce  mais aussi incroyablement libre ce que le prince n'avait pas aimé.  Le prince avait fait preuve de cruauté vis-à-vis de la princesse parce qu'elle ne méritait pas son sort ; malgré cela, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance de chance en la rencontrant endormie (la princesse non plus n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance).

 

Mais, en ce qui concernait Cendrillon, le prince avait effectivement été complètement manipulé (peut-être avait-ce été une vengeance de la part de l'Evil Queen pour ce qu'il avait fait à Snow White ?). La magie des pantoufles l'avait empêché de se détacher de cette beauté enchanteresse qu'était alors Cendrillon ; ce n'est qu'après qu'elle ait retiré les chaussures qu'il avait été délivré de l'enchantement. Ce qui avait amené une nouvelle déception, encore une fois amenée par la malchance.

 

Oui _ , tout n'est qu'une histoire de malchance _ . Enfin,  _ presque _ , parce que promettre son premier enfant à Rumplestiltskin avait été  _ son _ choix et ne relevait absolument  _ pas _ du hasard.

 

Et ça, ça avait  _ vraiment _ été idiot.

 


	13. Drabble 11 : Tu es celle que j'attendais.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> Centré sur la Chasseur ; quand il réalise que Cendrillon est la fille vue dans son rêve.
> 
> Spoil : Sur le roman Charme + léger spoil du roman Beauté
> 
> Pairing : Chasseur/Cendrillon

Drabble 11 : Tu es celle que j'attendais.

Il faut du temps au Chasseur pour réaliser que c'est  _ elle _ qui se trouve devant lui ;  la première fois qu'il le comprend, il est encore en rat  et la reine ne l'a pas encore en partie délivré de l'enchantement.  Il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir sur le moment parce qu'une des seules choses à laquelle il pense est de retrouver la reine.

 

A près qu'il ait retrouvé la reine, il retourne chez Cendrillon, parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller et parce qu'il y a quelque chose  qui lui dit qu'il  _ doit _ y aller et même s'il ne comprend pas encore, il décide de suivre son instinct. Il n'y a pas de  _ C'est elle  _ qui explose en lui quand il la revoit, mais cette chevelure rousse lui dit quelque chose ; pour l'instant rien ne se réveille encore en lui.

 

Il ne réalise pas que c'est la fille de son rêve, son véritable amour, quand elle est sous l'enchantement de sa « fée-marraine » (celle-ci ne l'est pas vraiment mais le Chasseur ne s'en soucie pas).  C'est avant qu'il le réalise,  quand il l'entend rire, dans son esprit quelque chose s'active pour la première fois et il voit  à nouveau cette silhouette qui courait devant lui. C'est là seulement qu'il comprend, et soudain il se sent  _ vraiment complet _ . Même si elle le déçoit parce que la seule qu'elle veut, c'est le prince (et lui connaît le véritable visage de celui-ci ; il espère qu'elle comprendra vite, sinon il restera un rat pour toujours).

 

Quand elle se trouve face à lui, alors qu'il est humain, il se moque qu'elle le méprise, parce qu'un jour, elle saura et c'est pour ça qu'il sourit, parce que la seule chose qu'il pense quand elle est là, c'est :  _ tu es celle que j'attendais _ .


	14. OS 2 : Je voulais juste être belle !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.

OS 2 : Je voulais juste être belle !

Tillie a quatorze ans quand elle est engagée au château comme servante, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'elle-même. C'est la première fois que sa famille la regarde avec un œil approbateur.  La jeune fille n'avait pas grand-chose pour elle ; elle n'était ni très belle, ni très intelligente, mais elle était plutôt douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. 

 

Aller au château avait été une expérience magnifique, tant le lieu était merveilleux et la princesse était tellement gentille, et douce, et  _ belle _ . Pendant un temps, elle veut la haïr pour posséder toutes ces qualités alors qu'elle n'en a presque pas ; mais la princesse est beaucoup trop aimable pour être détestée. La princesse a alors  dix-huit ans et un jour où elle voit pleurer Tillie, elle la sert dans ses bras et c'est peut-être là que la servante comprend pourquoi la princesse est tellement aimée.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tillie a quinze ans quand elle tombe amoureuse  pour la première fois ; il s'appelle Jack, il a dix-sept ans et il est profondément beau. Elle sait que jamais il ne se passera quelque chose entre eux, elle ne s'aime pas assez pour y croire et personne, excepté ses parents et la princesse, ne l'a jamais encouragée. Alors elle sait qu'elle se berce d'illusion quand elle espère un temps qu'il l'aimera un jour ; elle ne sait pas qu'elle a tord.

 

Lui surpasse cela, il tombe amoureux d'elle,  _ réellement _ , et quand il le lui dit, elle ne peut pas y croire parce que cela lui semble impossible. Mais lui le lui prouve et au final elle finit par y croire ; elle se prend à espérer qu'elle sera heureuse. Elle l'est, pendant un temps.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tillie a seize ans et la peur grandit lentement en elle, les servantes et les serviteurs parlent et tous craignent la reine et ses pouvoirs, avec l'absence du roi c'est encore pire. Mais Tillie a la foi malgré tout et elle espère que tout se passera bien ; la terreur que la reine inspire à tout le monde ne la concerne pas, tant qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à la princesse et cela fonctionne. Très peu de temps, mais malgré ça elle espère.

 

Un jour la reine offre à Snow White un peigne ; la princesse n'est pas là, alors c'est Tillie qui reçoit l'objet et la tentation la brûle de s'en servir.  _ Je veux être belle _ , se murmure-telle à elle-même,  _ pour Jack _ . Oui, ce serait probablement ce qu'elle aurait dit après l'avoir essayé,  _ je voulais juste être belle _ . Quand elle finit par l'essayer, elle ne réalise pas quelle terrible erreur elle vient de commettre… 

 

Au début, tout va bien et elle se sent  _ princesse _ et  _ belle _  ; elle sourit, mais tout de suite, les choses se gâtent. Parce que ce que la reine a dit est faux et que le peigne est un accessoire mortel et soudain elle  _ hurle _ et la souffrance est ignoble. Par chance pour elle, cela ne dure pas longtemps et elle meurt.

 

La princesse est celle qui la retrouve, et au final c'est la seul qui comprend son geste, à savoir _qu'elle_ _voulait_ _juste_ _être_ _belle_ … Quand à Jack, son cœur se brise en mille morceaux et il sait très bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à les recoller ensemble, parce que c'est _elle_ son véritable amour et qu'elle n'est plus là pour lui.

 

Il se maudit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ne pas l'avoir empêchée de commettre ce geste…

 

C'est ainsi que se termine l'histoire de celle qui souhaitait simplement être jolie…


	15. OS 3 Partie 1 : Et mon père ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> OS en plusieurs parties, centré sur Raiponce, son réveil après que son père l'ait abandonné et sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit délivrée de la tour.
> 
> Pairing : No pairing 
> 
> Spoiler : Sur le roman Beauté.

_Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…_

 

Ce fut la première pensée qui envahit l'esprit de Raiponce quand celle-ci se réveilla, non chez elle et non loin de son père, mais dans le lit de la sorcière qui leur avait dit qu'elle les aiderait à sauver le royaume de la Bête que le menaçait. Cette première pensée mit en réalité un certain temps à être formulée par la  jeune fille, puisqu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

 

Soudain, elle sursauta, apercevant la sorcière assise dans sa chaise à bascule face au feu : celle-ci se mit à lui sourire de façon bienveillante, ce qui n'empêcha pas Raiponce de prendre peur.  Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, pendant lesquelles un silence s'installa ; la fille de Rumplestiltskin finit par le briser :

 

« Où est mon père ? Demanda Raiponce à la vieille femme.

 

\- Parti,  répliqua la sorcière d'un ton calme. »

 

Raiponce avait beau n'avoir que seize ans, tout comme Belle, elle n'était pas naïve et elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose dans le ton de la sorcière n'était pas normal. Cette dernière semblait jubiler, comme extrêmement satisfaite d'elle-même,  presque comme si… ses plans étaient en train d e se dérouler selon son bon vouloir.

 

« Parti où, et pourquoi ? Demanda Raiponce, horrifiée. Jamais son père ne serait partie sans elle, c'était une certitude,  _ jamais _ il ne l'aurait abandonnée. 

 

\- Reparti chez vous bien sûr ! Rétorqua la sorcière. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre ? Je lui ai accordé ce qu'il souhaitait.

 

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous avez un moyen pour stopper la malédiction qui touche Belle… je veux dire la princesse ? L'autre femme envoya son regard perçant vers la jeune femme qui ne put que baisser la tête, puis un fin sourire apparu sur son visage mûr.

 

\- Cette… princesse. Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, pas vrai ? Peut être même un peu trop », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, le regard empli de nostalgie. Raiponce ne put qu'acquiescer. « Je supposes que tu souhaiterais plus que tout la sauver. » Nouveau hochement de tête. « Malheureusement, fit-elle avec une sincère pitié, cela ne sera pas possible. » Le regard de Raiponce se fit blessé, mais habituée qu'elle était au malheur, elle assimila rapidement ce fait.

 

« Mais, osa-t-elle finalement, madame,  _ et mon père  _ ? »

 

Sans aucune compassion, la vieille femme (centenaire, même si elle ne le paraissait pas) lui tendit une lettre ; c'était celle que Rumplestiltskin avait rédigé pour que sa fille comprenne pourquoi il avait dû partir sans elle. Tremblante, Raiponce se mit à la lire.

 

_Ma chère Raiponce,_

 

_Si jamais tu te sens abandonnée, je veux que tu saches que j'en suis désolé et que je t'aime plus que tout. Mais j'aime aussi notre royaume, et tout comme toi, je refuse de le voir détruit par la Bête. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ; Belle est dangereuse et elle l'ignore, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle doit être arrêtée._

 

_ Il est impossible à la sorcière  d'enlever à Belle la malédiction qui la ronge, et peut-être que personne ne  le  peut, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû naître et que sa naissance elle-même était une malédiction pour le roi et le royaume…  _

 

_J'aurais préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas ; ma chérie, la sorcière m'a confié un outil qui permettra de… tuer Belle et de sauver le royaume de ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir. De ce qu'elle serait devenu, qu'elle est peut-être déjà en train d'être. Elle mourra, mais même si cela me fait mal de devoir la faire disparaître, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Sauf que cette magie s'accompagne d'un prix à payer (sache le, il y en a toujours un en magie, toujours), et ce prix, c'est ce qui m'est le plus cher… toi. Tu restera avec cette sorcière le temps que Belle meure, et quand cela sera fait (dans très peu de temps) je te jure que je reviendrais te chercher._

 

_ Raiponce, ma fille chérie,  je t'aime, et  je te fais la promesse que je viendrais bientôt te chercher,  que je t'emmènerais avec moi, et  que  nous vivrons heureux ensemble, _

 

_ton père, Rumplestiltskin._

 

Une fois qu'elle eut lu la lettre, Raiponce se rendit compte alors qu'elle pleurait ;  ces larmes étaient dues au fait qu'elle venait à l'instant de réaliser que le prix qu'on devait payer en usant de magie pouvait être très élevé.  Mais la sûreté du royaume était en jeu ( _ et de toute évidence, tout irait mieux si Belle mourait, pas vrai ? _ ), alors elle accepta de rester avec la sorcière qui lui proposa de lui apprendre la magie (sachant qu'en réalité la jeune fille resterait beaucoup plus longtemps que cela).

 

« Non, rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance, mon père va venir me chercher, et je n'ai pas besoin de cela, il m'a apprit à me méfier de la magie, même quand elle semble bénéfique. »

 

La sorcière se contenta de sourire, sachant que bientôt elle perdrait espoir, puisque la malédiction ne serait pas détruite avant au moins cent ans. Oui, bientôt, la jeune adolescente céderait, et la vieille sorcière aurait une nouvelle apprentie.

 

Une nouvelle apprentie qui bientôt cesserait de questionner et d'embêter la sorcière avec ses questions et ses  _ et mon père ;  _ cela _ ,  _ elle en avait la certitude… 

 


	16. OS 3 Partie 2 : Je suis seule désormais.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> OS en plusieurs parties, centré sur Raiponce, son réveil après que son père l'ait abandonné et sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit délivrée de la tour.
> 
> Pairing : No pairing 
> 
> Spoiler : Sur le roman Beauté.

Pour Raiponce, les premiers jours de sa vie dans la tour ne furent pas très agréables, la sorcière n'étant pas une hôte réellement sympathique. En effet, celle-ci ne cessait de la harceler pour lui faire apprendre la magie, ce que la jeune fille refusait, persuadée qu'elle était que son père ne tarderait pas. (Même si cela signifierait la mort de Belle, qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie, mais cela permettrait la destruction de la Bête).

 

La sorcière restait patiente, elle avait tout son temps et savait que l'enfant bientôt perdrait tout espoir de revoir son père. Car ce que la sorcière n'avait dit ni à Rumplestiltskin, ni à Raiponce, c'est que Belle allait mettre cent ans à mourir, le temps que chaque goutte de sang se trouvant dans son corps en sorte.

 

Les premiers jours, ce fut à Raiponce de s'occuper du ménage dans la tour, la sorcière étant trop âgée pour s'en occuper (même si elle aurait pu s'en charger avec sa magie) ; elle proposa à la jeune fille de lui apprendre quelques sorts pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire. Mais Raiponce était quelqu'un de très têtu, et préféra s'en tenir au balai traditionnel. La sorcière ne put qu'admirer cette force de caractère qu'elle était, et qu'elle allait d'ici peu de temps briser en mille morceaux…

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois semaines que Raiponce  commença à réaliser que quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette situation ; la sorcière semblait beaucoup trop sûre d'elle quand l'adolescente lui affirmait que Rumplestiltskin viendrait bientôt. Raiponce commença donc à comprendre que la sorcière ne leur avait pas tout dit ; le voyage aller-retour de son père n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps, même en prenant en compte la difficulté pour lui de mettre Belle en contact avec la quenouille.

 

U n soir, inquiète de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son père, elle confronta la sorcière. 

 

«  Et mon père ? Quand va-t-il revenir ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas mon enfant.

 

\- Ou plutôt… va-t-il revenir ? » Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la sorcière ; l'espoir commençait lentement à s'éteindre dans l'esprit de Raiponce, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

 

« Probablement Raiponce, mais j'en doute.

 

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, il m'a fait une _promesse_  !

 

\- Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que cela change quelque chose à ce fait. » Méfiante, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils ; la vieille femme avait beau savoir très bien jouer la comédie, Raiponce comprit à son sourire mal déguisé qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose.

 

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en magie, et je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir davantage. Mais je sais qu'avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer. Je ne suis pas le seul que mon père ait à payer, pas vrai ? Le sourire de l'autre femme s'accentua.

 

\- En effet. Un indice, cela concerne le temps que cette chère princesse mettra à mourir ( _elle n'avait pas peur d'en informer la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas prévenir son père ; de plus cela l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre où se trouvait son intérêt.)_ Raiponce blêmit.

 

\- Cela ne sera pas si facile que cela. Elle ne va pas mourir tout de suite ; combien de temps va-t-elle donc agoniser ? Hoqueta-t-elle effarée.

 

\- Hé bien… environ une centaine d'années, dit-elle alors d'un ton calme. »

 

Le regard de Raiponce se remplit d'une lueur d'effroi, et elle se mit à trembler, alors que les mots de la sorcière s'imprimaient dans son esprit ; il lui fallu alors quelques secondes pour réaliser _qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer_. Elle ne perdit pas connaissance et parvint à reprendre son souffle, la terreur et l'horreur toujours présentes en elle.

 

« Une centaine d'années ! Elle va mettre cent ans à _mourir_? Mais… c'est inhumain, même pour quelqu'un comme la Bête ! Hurla alors Raiponce. »

 

Ne voulant pas écouter plus longtemps la sorcière, et ne la croyant de toute façon pas, Raiponce se réfugia alors dans la chambre prévue pour elle. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.

 

« Il viendra me chercher, murmura la fille de Rumplestiltskin entre ses sanglots. J'en suis _sûre_ ; cela ne peut pas être autrement. Elle m'a menti pour que je cède et que j'accepte d'apprendre la magie. »

 

Mais la sorcière n'avait pas menti, et cela, Raiponce allait finir par le comprendre…

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours que Raiponce accepta de reparler à la sorcière, pour lui dire qu'elle allait apprendre la magie avec elle. La sorcière sut alors qu'elle avait gagné, et commença son apprentissage.

 

Mais la sorcière avait tord ; Raiponce était toujours persuadée que son père ne tarderait pas, qu'il viendrait et que Belle allait bientôt mourir ( _et elle ne se sentait même pas coupable de souhaiter la mort de celle qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie, et dont elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit plus que cela_ ). Elle se résigna alors à apprendre cette magie qui la dégoûtait terriblement, une magie noire, sombre et _mauvaise_  ; elle ne voulait pas, parce que ce _n'était pas elle_.

 

Et il y avait son père, qui aurait sûrement un profond sentiment de déception s'il l'apprenait ( _mais il ne le saurait jamais, n'est ce pas, parce qu'au final il ne viendrait jamais pour elle. Non, je ne dois pas penser cela, je ne peux pas) ;_ et cela ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tenta alors de toutes ses forces de ne _pas_ apprendre tout ces foutus sortilèges, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire. Mais, à sa grande joie (et à la déception de la sorcière), elle n'avait pas de très grandes dispositions pour la magie (n'y mettant par ailleurs aucun enthousiasme), tout en se débrouillant malgré tout.

 

Cependant, il lui fallut bien les apprendre, et c'est avec un profond dégoût qu'elle dût s'y mettre, continuant d'espérer qu'un jour, _quelque chose_ , n'importe quoi se passerait et qu'elle soit libérée de cet enfer. La jeune femme mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle…

 

_§§§§_

 

C'est quelques jours après ses vingts ans que Raiponce comprit finalement que la sorcière ne lui avait jamais menti ; et ce ne fut pas un hasard. En effet, c'est vers cette période qu'elle eut à étudier les sortilèges de sommeil éternel, comme celui qui toucherait plus tard Snow White, mais aussi celui sous lequel Belle se trouvait.

 

Soudain, Raiponce vit bel et bien que le sortilège tuait la personne touchée en la plongeant dans un profond sommeil qui durerait cent ans, et ne s'arrêterait que quand la pauvre princesse aurait perdu tout son sang. Un hoquet d'horreur traversa la fille de celui qui avait jeté le sort, parce qu'elle perdit d'un coup tout espoir de rentrer chez elle ; son père allait vivre ces cents ans sans vieillir, puisqu'il avait lancé le sort. Mais tout le reste du royaume allait dormir, et son père serait  _seul_ , sans elle ; et peut-être que ce fut cette idée là plus que la certitude de rester dans cet endroit qui la fit fondre en larme s . 

 

Mais aussi parce que même si la sorcière qui les avait piégés était là avec elle, une seule pensée obsédait la pauvre Raiponce :  _je suis toute seule maintenant, je le sais, je suis seule désormais_ . Et son corps se mit à trembler, alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir d'avoir un jour son père près d'elle ; elle allait mourir un jour, parce que personne ne pouvait vivre plus de cent ans, pas sans perdre quelques facultés. Si ce n'est les sorcières, mais Raiponce ne voulait pas devenir  _ça_ ; plus jamais elle ne reverrait son père et son cœur sembla saigner, alors qu'elle réalisait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Mais aussi tout ce qu'ils avaient, son père et elle, dû payer comme prix pour sauver leur royaume.

 

Et, voyant sa jeune apprentie dans cet état, la sorcière, qui attendait cette réaction passa devant sa chambre et eut un autre sourire ; parce que désormais, cette jeune future sorcière était à  _elle_ , et ce pour toujours… 

 

_A suivre…_

 

 


	17. OS 3 Partie 3 : Une liberté au goût amer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contes des Royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans, dont Snow White, la reine et le chasseur. Yuri et het.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.
> 
> OS en plusieurs parties, centré sur Raiponce, son réveil après que son père l'ait abandonnée et sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit délivrée de la tour.
> 
> Pairing : No pairing (léger Prince/Raiponce)
> 
> Spoiler : Sur le roman Beauté.

Depuis que Raiponce était prisonnière de la sorcière, six longues années  s'étaient écoulées,  pendant lesquelles  elle s'était efforcée de ne pas perdre complètement espoir ; ce fut en vain.  La sorcière lui avait parlé d'une centaine d'années, et cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle était là ;  elle n'en pouvait déjà plus… Elle avait vingt ans, et elle se sentait déjà tellement, tellement vieille… Et désespérée.

 

La solitude lui pesait horriblement, la perspective de devoir passer encore plus de quatre-vingts-dix ans avec cette maudite sorcière ne lui plaisait guère. Son père lui manquait, mais il n'était pas le seul qu'elle regrettait. Elle aurait également donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir Belle, lui dire à quel point elle tenait à elle, ça et bien d'autres choses…

 

Belle avait été son amie autrefois, avant les jours sombres, avant que la Bête n'arrive et ne commence à tout dénaturer. Que son père l'éloigne de la cour, Raiponce l'avait alors accepté, mais elle aurait voulu ne pas être séparée de son amie à qui elle tenait tant (elle ne savait pas alors  ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour elle, après tout elle n'avait que six ans alors. Mais rien n'était advenu après cela entre elles). 

 

Oh, bien sûr elle avait par la suite revu la jeune princesse, mais de loin  lors de fêtes. Elle avait été  é bl oui e par sa beauté, sa gentillesse et sa candeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père observait l'adolescente d'alors (Belle avait quatorze ans alors, tout comme Raiponce) avec un mélange de fascination, d'horreur, de compassion et de regret.  Et après ce moment étrange, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de questionner son père à ce sujet ; jamais Rumplestiltskin ne lui avait  semblé  aussi vieux qu'à cet instant.

 

Et il lui avait expliqué. Ce qui lui avait pris du temps ; lui avait parlé de la reine, qui ne venait pas vraiment de leur monde. Mais aussi de l'amour entre ce roi humain et cette femme ondine qui avait dû renoncer à son monde pour lui. Et surtout de Belle, qu'on croyait ange et qu'on n'aurait jamais crû démon, et qui d'une certaine manière était un peu des deux. Il lui avait ce que la Bête était, ce qu'elle avait fait ; et pire encore, qu'elle pourrait sûrement faire bien pire si on la laissait faire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Malgré son amitié d'autrefois (elles ne se voyaient plus désormais), la jeune fille avait aussitôt réagi : « Mais papa, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'arrête pas ? Elle est dangereuse, on ne doit pas la laisser faire ;  ce qu'elle fait c'est… inhumain. » Il y avait le chat Domino, tué par sa propre maîtresse et ce garçon d'écurie qu'elle avait battu et qu'elle avait presque tué. Et de toute évidence cela ne s'arrêterait pas,  pas avant que la Bête ne meurt ou qu'elle soit détruite.

 

C ontrairement à son père,  Raiponce, puisqu'elle savait toute l'horreur que la jeune princesse pouvait inspirer et tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ne parvint plus alors à la voir autrement que comme un horrible monstre.  La beauté qui ensorcelait tout le monde à la cour, que ce soit son propre père, Rumplestiltskin ou les jeunes gens du château, écœurait désormais la jeune Raiponce.

 

T out ce qu'elle parvenait à voir en elle était le monstre que l'innocente femme dissimulait en elle, et elle refusait à partir de ce jour de la revoir à nouveau (elle avait peur… non elle était terrifié, non pas par la double nature de Belle, mais par le fait que  _ personne _ n'aurait été assez courageux pour la stopper si jamais elle avait dévoilé sa véritable nature). Et pourtant, malgré cela elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Belle ; elle n'avait pas choisi d'être la Bête, pire encore, elle n'en savait rien. 

 

_§§§§_

 

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se trouvait isolée dans cette tour, en dehors de son père, c'était la princesse qui lui manquait probablement le plus. Quand elle parvenait à s'endormir (et ce souvent après des heures d'insomnie),  les rêves qu'elle faisait les concernaient tout les deux, parfois son père seul (des souvenirs de leur vie d'avant) ou seulement Belle.

 

R aiponce était malheureuse et de toute évidence ce n'était pas près de cesser ; contrairement à sa volonté qui peu à peu cédait face à celle de la sorcière. Elle apprenait la magie, contre son gré… et elle détestait ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, en tout cas pas cette magie là, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Belle, magie à la fois fascinante et absolument épouvantable. Elle apprit tout d'abord à se défendre, à former des boucliers  mais aussi à fuir en se téléportant (elle ne put qu'apprécier l'ironie, en effet elle avait la capacité de fuir mais ne le pouvait pas). Elle apprit également à se battre par le biais de la magie, des boules de feu ou de glace ; mais aussi à arracher les cœurs des gens.

 

Plus les jours passaient et plus Raiponce se détestait ; elle se jurait que tout ce que cette monstrueuse femme lui apprenait, jamais elle ne s'en servirait. La magie ne deviendrais jamais une solution à laquelle elle pourrait recourir, même en cas de danger de mort. Elle sentait trop bien comme son cœur se noircissait au fur et à mesure que la magie se répandait en elle ; magie à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas résister.

 

À aucun moment elle n'envisagea de s'échapper de la tour. Elle aurait pu le faire, mais elle avait tellement peur que cela puisse détruire le royaume (comment cela aurait pu arriver, elle ne le savait pas)  qu'elle n'osait pas. Son père avait passé un accord avec la sorcière, et il était hors de question qu'elle le brise ; mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle serait amenée presque contre son gré à le faire, deux ans plus tard.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le jour où elle vit le prince pour la première fois, il faisait un temps magnifique et la sorcière dormait.  Ce fut presque un hasard, et ils auraient pu tout aussi bien ne pas se croiser.  La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans se trouvait alors à la  fenêtre , et elle se disait avec mélancolie en fixant le sol qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien mettre fin à tout cela en se jetant du haut de la tour.

 

C e n'était pas la première qu'elle y pensait, notamment parce qu'elle ne voyait aucune échappatoire, en dehors  de cette mort qui avait l'air de lui tendre les bras et dans laquelle elle était parfois tentée de se jeter. Elle jeta un furtif regard sur sa longue chevelure noire ébène et eut un léger sourire. Depuis toujours, elle était assez fière de cette superbe chevelure qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère et qui faisait l'admiration de son père mais qui avait aussi fait celle de Belle, ses cheveux étant assez longs depuis toujours. Étant dans la tour, ceux-ci avaient fini par tomber jusqu'à ses pieds  et même au-delà  et, au lieu de les admirer comme elle aurait pu le faire, elle replongea directement dans ses pensées morbides. 

 

En effet, elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu en finir avec la vie en se pendant avec cette longue chevelure ; cela aurait été si simple ! Peut-être pas rapide, mais au moins elle serait enfin libre de ce destin qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, elle aurait à nouveau cette liberté qui lui manquait tant et qui avait été le prix à payer pour sauver le royaume. Mais elle finit par être détournée de ses réflexions en entendant un étrange bruit.

 

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître le bruit des pas d'un cheval qui s'approchait. Plus par curiosité que pour une autre raison, elle pencha sa tête en avant pour constater qui venait vers la tour. Personne ne s'en approchait jamais, au grand désespoir de Raiponce, puisque tous savaient qu'elle était habitée par une sorcière et que tous en avaient peur.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut alors le cheval en question, portant son cavalier sur son dos ; c'était un jeune homme qui avait l'air de s'être perdu. La jeune femme ne put que se sentir soulagée que la sorcière soit endormie ; elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui ce serait passé si la vieille femme avait été là. Mais, par précaution elle prit la peine de jeter un sort de silence pour empêcher la sorcière de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait, et ce malgré son profond dégoût pour la magie en général. Cela fait, elle se pencha à la fenêtre, et ne put que sourire en voyant l'air perdu et rempli d'incompréhension du cavalier.

 

_Pour une fois que quelque chose se passe ici, je ne vais pas me priver d'en profiter…_

 

Ce fut elle qui le héla en premier, lui demandant avec amusement s'il était perdu. Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas d'où la voix venait, il chercha pendant un instant  sans la voir, avant de finalement croiser le regard d'une jeune femme qui riait. Lui se mit alors à sourire, également amusé et fit en sorte que son cheval se rapproche de la tour.

 

« Dites-moi belle demoiselle, qu'ais-je donc fait pour que vous vous moquiez de moi de cette façon ?

 

\- J'en suis navrée jeune homme, mais vous voir perdu ainsi m'amuse beaucoup. Voyez-vous, je n'ai ici que peu de distraction ; votre mésaventure m'a donc fait rire. »

 

Adoptant tout d'abord un ton extrêmement guindé dans leur conversation, au fur et à mesure, leur ton devint plus libre et ils commencèrent à discuter presque comme des amis. Mais, cette pause dans la vie de Raiponce ne dura pas longtemps, et le prince dût partir, après que Raiponce lui ait indiqué le chemin à suivre. Il était temps, parce que la sorcière se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Raiponce eut peur un i nstant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose, à cause de son sort de silence, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

 

« D'après ce que je vois, tu t'es entraînée pour ta magie. Très bon sortilège de silence, ne serais-tu pas en train de changer d'avis ? »

 

Comprenant la méprise de sa geôlière, la jeune femme se résolu à acquiescer et ce malgré sa répugnance réelle contre la magie.  La vieille femme hocha la tête, persuadée que son apprentie commençait à changer de point de vue sur la magie. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tord… 

 

_§§§§_

 

Raiponce ne savait absolument pas que l'homme avec qui elle avait parlé était un prince ; et quant bien même elle l'aurait su, cela n'aurait absolument rien changé. Après tout, sa meilleure amie avait été une princesse, elle-même était noble, elle savait donc parfaitement comment se comporter avec eux. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance,  elle aurait accepté sa présence, prince ou non ; en effet il était la première figure amicale qu'elle apercevait depuis près de six longues et désespérantes années.

 

Le prince n'était même pas beau. Il avait un visage plutôt banal, qui n'était pas non plus laid, mais sans être réellement extraordinaire. Il avait également assez peu de conversation, et derrière une grande partie de ce qu'il disait pointait de façon claire une certaine arrogance. Ayant vécu quelques temps près de personnes nobles, Raiponce n'avait pu que le remarquer ; mais elle avait tellement  _besoin_ de parler avec quelqu'un comme elle (un être humain qui ne serait pas corrompu par la magie en somme) qu'elle avait mis cela de côté, sans y faire réellement attention. 

 

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous et Raiponce recommença peu à peu à rebasculer vers la dépression, envisageant le suicide comme la seule option qui la délivrerait de cette prison dont elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que l'inconnu ne reviendrait probablement pas, qu'elle serait seule encore, et encore, et encore dans cette tour maudite. De ce fait, sa surprise fut totale quand l'étrange jeune homme reparu face à elle. Ils discutèrent à nouveau, et le prince, se présentant, lui déclara avoir été envoyé par son père  pour vivre une aventure et se comporter de manière héroïque.

 

La jeune noble se présenta également, lui confiant être ici pour sauver son royaume d'un monstre, et avoir été sacrifiée pour cette raison. Le jeune homme fût touché par sa situation et lui proposa de la libérer de sa tour. Raiponce le fixa pendant quelques secondes d'un air désabusé, puis sans prévenir, éclata de rire ; rire qui fit sursauter le jeune prince. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec le rire amusé de l'autre jour, désormais froid, glacial mais semblant aussi profondément cynique ; avant même que le prince eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, la jeune femme avait disparu de son champ de vision.

 

L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait tout près de lui, le regard rempli de fureur et la main enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Le prince se mit à suffoquer et jeta un regard paniqué et effaré en direction de son interlocutrice, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 

« Sachez noble prince, siffla-t-elle, que  _je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile_ , est-ce que c'est clair ? Je sais me battre, et j'ai contre mon gré appris la magie noire et si j'avais eu le droit de le faire, ne pensez-vous pas que  _je me serais déjà enfuie_ ?  Sauf que  _je n'ai pas le choix_ ; mon père a passé un marché avec cette foutue sorcière, il faut que je reste ici pendant cent ans ! À moins qu'elle ne meure je ne serais  _jamais_ libre.  Et au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas, ma main est en ce moment posée sur votre cœur, que je pourrais sans peine arracher d'un seul geste si je le voulais.  »

 

Une fois  ce discours prononcé, elle retira d'un geste brusque sa main, mais sans retirer son cœur et le prince put reprendre sa respiration, qui resta erratique un certain temps. Celui-ci regardait Raiponce avec un regard rempli de terreur et elle eut un sourire contrit ; elle s'excusa alors de s'être emportée  de cette manière. Mais le fait est que le prince commença à la scruter avec méfiance. Il avait enfin compris qu'un joli minois pouvait parfois dissimuler une redoutable guerrière ; mais malgré tout il voulait l'aider, puisque sauver un femme en détresse était quelque chose de bien vu (bien qu'elle ne soit pas réellement en détresse).

 

« Vous ne pouvez donc pas fuir ; ou tout au moins vous n'en avez pas le droit, puisque vous craignez la perte de votre royaume. A-t-elle fait une quelconque menace à ce sujet ? Que se passera-t-il si vous fuyez ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas ; mais… »

 

Et alors qu'ils discutaient encore, il entendirent une voix surgir  de la tour, qui disait « Raiponce, où es-tu ? ». Alors le prince vit un changement rapide s'opérer chez Raiponce ; disparue la guerrière, envolée la jeune femme farouche, évaporée la lionne enragée. Il ne voyait plus désormais qu'une petite fille effrayée. « Vous devriez vous cachez, murmura-t-elle, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux. » Comprenant sa terreur, le prince hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec son cheval, en silence.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde à Raiponce pour retourner dans la tour ; la sorcière la regarda avec une profonde méfiance, attendant une explication que celle-ci tenta de lui fournir, expliquant qu'elle avait voulu marcher dehors, dans l'herbe et non loin de la forêt.

 

La vieille femme ne dit rien ;  mais dans les jours qui suivirent, elle mit en place un sortilège qui empêcherait Raiponce de fuir en s'aidant de la magie (et en sortant  pas  par magie, elle ne ferait que provoquer sa propre perte). Raiponce était désespérée, son seul lien avec le dehors venait tout juste d'être rompu et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le prince ne reviendrait probablement pas, elle se sentait étonnement encore plus seule qu'avant la venue du prince, parce qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle avait perdu, quelqu'un qui aurait voulu l'aider à sortir de cet enfer.

 

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune prince était plein de ressources ; quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut une lettre de sa part, par le biais d'une colombe ; il y expliquait qu'il était parvenu à fuir avec son cheval et qu'il était désolé que sa situation ne se soit pas améliorée. Ils correspondirent ainsi pendant les semaines qui suivirent, le prince demeurant pour elle le seul lien avec l'extérieur, sa seule bouffée d'oxygène dans cette prison étouffante et oppressante. Le seul moment où elle redevenait elle-même, Raiponce, jeune noble fille de Rumplestiltskin et amie de la princesse Belle, était dans ses échanges épistolaires avec le prince.

 

Le prince n'était pas un héros, il n'avait pour l'heure rien accompli d'extraordinaire (si ce n'est sauver une jeune femme innocente et brisée du désespoir complet) ; pour Raiponce, il n'était pas « son » prince charmant (elle trouvait ce concept assez ridicule en réalité) mais seulement un ami qui l'empêchait de sombrer. La relation avec la sorcière ne cessait d'empirer au fil des jours ; celle-ci ne lui interdisait pas de faire de la magie. Au contraire, puisque son but était que le cœur de la jeune femme devienne avec le temps aussi froid et sombre que le sien ; mais elle était malgré tout plus stricte vis-à-vis d'elle, lui ayant définitivement interdit de sortir de la tour.

 

Tout changea un jour d'automne. Le temps était assez maussade, contrairement à d'habitude et reflétait assez bien l'humeur de Raiponce qui… faisait la gueule à la sorcière. Tout simplement, elle aurait dû fêter son anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait vingt-deux ans et se rappeler qu'elle était là depuis six ans l'avait profondément déprimée. Mais, elle ne reçut aucune lettre ce jour là ; en revanche elle eut la surprise de voir le prince tout en bas de la tour. Elle n'eut pas à lui dire de partir, car la sorcière était alors occupée dans une autre partie de la tour, comme elle le faisait souvent.

 

Raiponce resta pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle, avant de finalement entamer la conversation avec lui. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'autorisa à se comporter comme autrefois, quand elle était encore avec son père.  Et, au fil de cette discussion, il lui fit finalement une proposition complètement inespérée ; l'aider à s'enfuir avec lui et à échapper à cette vie misérable. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa chevelure et lui demanda de la lui lancer ; et quand il commença à y grimper, elle eut une grimace de douleur. Non pas qu'il soit lourd, mais malgré cela son poids tirait quant même sur ses cheveux.

 

Par chance, ce moment ne fut pas trop long et il finit par monter tout en haut de la tour. « La sorcière est dangereuse,  alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je doutes que tu ais suffisamment de moyens pour la battre ; même moi je ne le peux pas. »

 

Le prince sourit : « J'ai un plan. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans le plan formulé par le Prince, Raiponce était au final celle qui avait le plus de choses à faire ; elle avait pensé un temps à utiliser sa magie contre la sorcière, mais à force d'être prisonnière, elle en avait presque oublié ce que c'était que de faire ses propres choix. Il fallait que quelqu'un la sorte de ce conditionnement pour qu'enfin elle parvienne à se libérer elle-même. Parce que le seul rôle véritable de ce Prince avait été de l'aider à se rendre compte de cela ; au final elle aurait presque pu s'en sortir seule. Même si le fait est qu'il serait celui qui tuerait la sorcière.

 

Ils se mirent très rapidement en place, et au réveil de la sorcière quand celle-ci se retrouva face à eux, Raiponce dû malgré son dégoût utiliser sa magie pour l'immobiliser ; elle sentait la nausée l'envahir et face au sourire ironique de la sorcière celle-ci ne fit que s'accentuer. La vieille femme la fixa longuement. Ainsi donc, cela se terminait ainsi. Elle aurait dû s'en douter ; à force elle se faisait vieille et elle n'avait même pas vu cela venir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était briser une jeune innocente. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait fait subir des siècles plus tôt ?

 

En fait elle n'avait même pas envie de se défendre. Voir Raiponce le visage marqué par les remords lui suffisait ; et puis il fallait bien leur laisser un espoir que tout finirait bien, aussi insensé soit-il. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle finalement à l'autre sorcière. » Raiponce ne répondit pas.

 

« Tu vas me tuer, alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce que tu comptes faire après t'être échappé.

 

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous tuer, laissa Raiponce échapper dans un souffle. Utiliser la magie lui était toujours aussi désagréable.

 

\- Oh ? Tu penses que c'est lui qui le feras ? Que crois tu qu'il fera d'autre ensuite ? D'après toi, sera-t-il ta fin heureuse, ton _prince Charming_ , comme on dit ?

 

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prince ni de qui que ce soit pour être heureuse.

 

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté ; mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour en finir ?

 

\- Si je vous tue, est-ce que le marché passé avec mon père sera brisé ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon royaume ?

 

\- C'est drôle, on dirait d'après ce que tu dis que tu as décidé de prendre la responsabilité de ma mort. Elle ignora le regard rempli de fureur de Raiponce. Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne changera rien, dans un peu moins de cent ans, ta chère princesse mourra. Et ton père se retrouvera à nouveau seul pour toujours, comme il l'aura été pendant une période qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait supporter.

 

\- Vas-y, ordonna-t-elle au Prince, écœurée par le discours de la sorcière, qui ricana, ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait.

 

\- Il ne te rendra pas heureuse, assena la sorcière avant d'être transpercée ; personne ne le pourra, parce qu'une fois qu'on a goûté à la magie noire, on a rien qui puisse compenser la perte qu'on ressent quand on ne la pratique plus. Les autres êtres humains s'écarteront toujours de toi et la solitude deviendra ta meilleure amie ; c'est ce qui m'est arrivée en tout cas. Ce n'est pas une menace, seulement un avertissement. Tu finiras seule. »

 

Et, avant que le Prince ne puisse tuer la sorcière, Raiponce, folle de rage se saisit de l'épée et la planta tout droit dans le ventre de sa geôlière. Puis, elle planta son regard assombri dans celui de la sorcière : « Je ne suis pas comme vous, hoqueta-elle.

 

\- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle avant de s'écrouler. J'ai plutôt la sensation que tu viens de me prouver le contraire. »

 

Raiponce la relâcha et tremblante laissa retomber l'épée au sol, manquant alors le regard effaré du prince ; celui-ci commençait à comprendre qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur en tentant de la secourir. Quoiqu'en réalité elle se soit plutôt presque sauvée elle-même ; il réalisa soudain qu'elle lui faisait peur, elle n'était malgré sa fragilité pas complètement une demoiselle en détresse et son joli visage l'avait induit en erreur. Ce qu'il allait faire d'elle désormais, il n'en avait aucune idée.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois que les deux se furent assurés que la sorcière était morte (en réalité ils ne vérifièrent rien du tout, ils se contentèrent de constater qu'elle ne respirait plus), Raiponce désactiva le sortilège qui l'empêchait de sortir de la tour par magie. Le prince la regarda avec circonspection :

 

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plutôt ? Il reçu en réponse un regard noir de sa part.

 

\- Parce que je croyais que je ne pouv ais pas sortir ! Tu ne sais de toute évidence pas ce que c'est que d'être enfermée dans une tour loin de sa famille, en sachant que son père est prisonnier d'un sortilège qui durera encore cent ans ou presque ! Que voulais tu que je fasses ? » D'un geste, elle les fit descendre de la tour puis, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, fit apparaître une paire de ciseaux et coupa une partie de sa longue chevelure. Ceux-ci tombaient désormais uniquement jusqu'à ses reins.

 

Face à la surprise du Prince, elle s'expliqua : « Ce sera plus facile pour marcher. »

 

Ils se mirent alors en route pour un voyage qui allait durer plusieurs jours ; pendant ceux-ci ils se rapprochèrent quelque peu, rapprochement principalement orchestré par le prince lui-même ; parce qu'après tout il devait bien avouer qu'elle lui plaisait quand même cette jeune femme.

 

De son côté, Raiponce devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait ce jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée de son enfer, mais elle n'avait réellement envie de se lier avec quelqu'un surtout après ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce fut ce désaccord qui finit par les éloigner l'un de l'autre, aidé par le fait que le prince se sentait quelque peu « refroidi » par l'aspect un peu trop « guerrier » de la jeune femme. Non loin d'un village, ils finirent donc par se séparer en assez mauvais termes, près d'un village vers lequel Raiponce se dirigea, alors que le prince repartait vers son royaume.

 

Une fois arrivée elle tenta d'expliquer son histoire, comprenant rapidement qu'on ne la croyait pas et que si elle ne se taisait pas rapidement, on la croirait bientôt folle. Alors elle se tue et serra les poings ; elle était seule encore une fois et pour longtemps, si ce n'est pour toujours.

 

Elle ne savait pas qu'au même moment elle était observée par la sorcière, par le biais de son miroir ; elle s'était relevée malgré sa blessure qui s'était alors refermée. Puis elle avait souri, d'un sourire triste et presque faux ; ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était que les sorcières étaient presque impossible à tuer sauf dans de rares exceptions. Ce qui était arrivé entre la jeune femme et le prince avait alors été observé par la sorcière. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre pour la récupérer, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour cela ; de toute façon elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, puisque l'autre se retrouvait seule.

 

De son côté, Raiponce était désespérée car malgré sa toute nouvelle liberté, elle se sentait plus malheureuse que jamais. Elle se promena pendant un temps dans ce village qui allait bientôt devenir son nouveau monde, dont elle savait intimement qu'elle ne sortirait probablement jamais. Elle se jura de façon définitive de ne _plus_ _jamais_ utiliser la magie, afin que son cœur ne devienne pas aussi froid et mort que l'avait été celui de la sorcière. Elle contrerait ce que l'autre lui avait confié et un jour elle trouverait une fin heureuse.

 

Mais elle, oui, elle pouvait en trouver une ; pas son père. Lui resterait seul, pendant des années, des décennies, contrairement à elle. Elle l'attendrait, attendrait que cette malédiction finisse par prendre fin en vivant sa vie, même si elle mourrait peut-être avant la fin, mais savait pertinemment que son père lui ne serait jamais heureux, bloqué dans un royaume endormi et presque mort.

 

_Oui_ , se dit-elle  _ça c'est une évidence, toutes les histoires n'ont pas toujours une fin heureuse…_

 

FIN


End file.
